


Tom/Loki 弱A强O

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, 洛汤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tomki is real
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 短篇~写着来爽的，讲了疫情期间 Tom和Loki居家隔离的日常……本人爱好 身体上Tom x Loki    精神上Loki x Tom并且认为感情上没有那么多的“角色定位”还有攻/受就该怎么样的……两个人相处怎么舒服怎么来。受位也可以很强势，但不影响是受位，攻位也可以很温柔，被欺负，但依旧是攻位。即使位置偶尔调换一下，当然这篇里没有……只是表明一下，我写的东西洛汤基如果没有特别标明，那就是普通意义上的Tom *Loki，不是我把Tom写的被Loki欺负的很惨，那他的位置就一定是受。（虽然汤姆无论攻受……我都会狠狠欺负他……感谢观看！欢迎交流！不喜勿入~！
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Kudos: 2





	Tom/Loki 弱A强O

受疫情影响，汤姆正在参与的《洛基》剧暂停拍摄了，本来要出席的漫展也宣布延期。于是他很意外的迎来了营业期内难得的休息日。  
这天早上，刚睁开眼睛，他便摸起手机，浏览过与疫情相关的消息……“这也太可怕了。”继续划动屏幕，他决定改换下心情，直到最后看完一个《雷神》系列的短视频，点了赞，锁上屏，他把头重新埋回羽绒枕里。阳光透过薄纱帘映照在他的床上，形成十分温馨的光影。  
这一副懒洋洋的假日宁静，汤姆在专注享受的同时，完全没注意到自己头上的天花板慢慢出现了一片黑紫色漩涡式的深洞。  
“我的天!”从天而降的重物突然砸到床上，整个床垫都随着冲击力猛烈的晃颤。汤姆条件反射的爬起来看，无比庆幸自己睡在床的另一边。  
“啊！”洛基趴在床垫上，恨恨的握紧拳头，他使劲锤了一下，接着重心不稳，整个身体向后仰，一骨碌儿，第二次又摔在了地板上。  
汤姆登时抿起嘴来，他不敢让洛基发现自己笑了，他实在没有必要在洛基明显十分不爽的时候冒这个险。 

“所以你又做了什么……被众神之父从天上丢下来了。”汤姆已经见怪不怪了，对于洛基的顽皮还有他总是选择的中庭着陆点……  
“扰乱了一个星球。”洛基挖了一块汤姆递过来的布丁，满不在乎的回答。  
“扰乱了……一个星球？”汤姆不太明白这句话的涵义，“具体是哪方面呢？”  
“你知道ABO吗？”说到这，洛基眼睛变得亮亮的，“那可真有意思，那个星球的居民一共有六种性别。”  
“六种？！”汤姆的语气还是惊讶的，不过又一想，他好像也知道一些。他以前听某位演员朋友说起过，粉丝们很热衷创作一些以他们为原型的……关于不同性别的……作品。  
“总之，我把他们的性别全部搞乱了！”  
“哦，我的天……”汤姆皱起了鼻子，他搅动着勺子，发现加了酱料的汤汁呈现出一种十分奇异的颜色，这可不会让人产生食欲。  
“我觉得我没做错。”汤姆动了动耳朵，他怎么好像从洛基的语气中听出了一丝委屈。  
“怎么回事呢？”他端着两份汤摆在桌上，自己也扯过凳子坐下，“尝尝味道，今天的汤看上去有些奇怪。”然后拿起汤匙崴了一勺吃进嘴里，味道倒是还可以……  
“他们一直在强迫O性别的人进行生育，所以我就让他们性别对调了。”洛基漂亮的大眼睛望向左上角，仿佛在回忆着，边说边笑出了声。  
“让他们换位，这个方法可行，但是不是手段有些粗暴了？”  
“手段粗暴？！不不不……我给他们的饮用水里加了一点魔药，仅此而已。奥丁太老了，他最近脾气越来越古怪……他不能理解……”  
“竟然还有这种药吗？”  
“我自己配的，就是……”洛基说着，走到刚刚汤姆做菜的橱柜边，拿起一个小罐子，比划给汤姆看，“这个，看上去虽然很普通，但就是……”  
“什么？！”汤姆赶紧冲过去，从洛基手里将罐子夺过来，“这是你的魔药？刚刚……我放到汤里了……”  
“啊？”洛基看了看桌上都已经被动过的两碗汤，又舔了舔嘴唇，“味道还真不错。”  
“不是，这个药咱们吃了会怎么样？”汤姆转身扶着水池，试图把吃进去的汤给吐出来，但是失败了。  
“应该只对他们的性别激素产生作用，咱们……”洛基踱到桌子边，继续把勺子搅进汤盘，“只能等药效发作在看了。”他还在继续喝。  
汤姆用手捂住胸口，他已经开始觉得不舒服了，不知道是不是心理作用，他不抱希望的望着已经把汤勺插进他盘子里的某人，“你带着解药吗？”  
“没有那种东西，洛基从来不做解药。”他看着汤姆听见这话明显变成猪肝色的脸，笑完了又补充一句，“但这药是有时效的，洛基总能给自己留条后路。”  
“唔……”汤姆最后发出一声小狗乞食般的呻吟，自己趴回卧室去了。

汤姆带上眼镜，拿起昨晚放在床头柜上的书，静静的翻看……不知过了多久，只觉得视线变得模糊，头也晕乎乎的，他就势躺到了床上。  
……  
当他再醒过来，就感觉到一股奇妙的愉悦感蔓延了全身，一阵舒心的气味在他的鼻腔中流窜。睁开眼睛……他看见洛基正和他面对面……  
“嗯？”汤姆企图从床上爬起来，但是被洛基压住了。那股醉人的味道是从洛基身上散发出来的，让他每闻一下，都越发欲罢不能……他感觉到自己的下身已经微微抬头，而洛基正骑在那个位置上晃动着。  
这就是那个魔药的作用吗？！脑海中只堪堪闪出来这么一句话，下一秒，他残存的理智便被汹涌而来的情欲给完全吞噬了，“哦……洛基。”汤姆反身把洛基压到了身下，他两片薄唇不断地吸咬着身下人纤长的脖颈，同时一只有力的大手托起洛基的大腿……两人的衣服早已经被各自难耐的双手给扒得凌乱了，汤姆细碎的吻贴着洛基的皮肤……一路向下。  
在他准备给洛基咬的时候，眼前的景象却让他呆住了……原来在魔药的作用下，洛基的下面已经同时拥有了两种性别器官……那朵突然出现在阴茎后面的小花，正在微微颤动着，晶莹的体液从里面流出来……已经把后穴都染的湿漉漉的。  
“洛基……你想让我插你哪里？”汤姆问出的这个问题，自己都觉得很可笑……  
可是洛基的回答又让他笑不出来了……洛基说：“两个都要……”  
汤姆郁闷的看着自己只有一根阴茎……  
另一边的洛基此刻等的不耐烦了，他翻了个巨大又漂亮的白眼，起身附在汤姆耳边说了几句话，汤姆红着脸点头。  
接着他就在洛基的指导下……一会儿在身下人的女穴里插几下，拔出来，又换到他的后穴中插几下……“我不行了……”如此几次后，汤姆有些难以启齿的向洛基坦白，太超过了……可能是在视觉的刺激下，也可能是在药物的刺激之下，他马上就要缴枪投降。  
“太没用了吧!”洛基下了定论，这句话又成功让汤姆坚持了几个回合。  
……  
……  
就这样射过两次以后，当洛基再次握住汤姆下身时，汤姆眼泪汪汪的小声恳求着：“洛基，我不想要了……”  
被洛基一句反问，“你说了算吗？”彻底驳回了。

“救命啊！”汤姆从来没想过，自己有一天在床上也能发出如此哀嚎。事后，看着身边人一副露着满足样儿的睡颜，他已经筋疲力尽了……

居家隔离的日子不知道还有多久……洛基被放逐到中庭的日子也不知道还有多久……就连这个魔药的药效也不知道还要持续多久……  
汤姆深深的思考着这些问题，整个人陷入了贤者时间……


End file.
